Freak Fortress
by Jay1393
Summary: RED's Scout, Robin McCarthy, discovers the truth about the freaks.
1. Part 1

"Five, four, three, two, one: fight to the **death**."

The Announcer's voice sounded much too happy for Robin's liking. Unlike her eight teammates, Robin hesitates to leave the "respawn room". This is **sudden death**, an arena where the machines won't bring you back if you die. Being so spoiled with respawn, even abusing the system once or twice, Robin isn't so sure if she's ready to die yet. She has never been in a place like this before, her job as Scout only a fresh month, but she has heard many things from her team such as the death being real and this battle being a monthly routine. **A monthly routine.** This nightmare won't happen once, oh no, it will **continue** until she dies, and though they're only against one enemy, she fears today will be her last.

Sniper's voice screams throughout the area. Robin is **still** in the room and already she's lost a friend. Pyro is next, then Engineer. One-by-one through the music of the battle in Military Area she can hear the cries of each man until suddenly all is quiet. Robin backs far away from the opening until her back hits the wall and she slides down in the corner. They're gone. All of her teammates, all of her friends are dead and gone forever. How can something like this happen **monthly**?! Slow, quiet footsteps approach the opening. Blue eyes stay glued to the entrance in wait, her heart beating quickly in fear. Tears form in the backs of her eyes, but none come out. She won't allow herself to cry during the final minutes of her life. A shadow slithers inside followed by a man she could almost mistake to be her own teammate. This man is identical to her team's Spy, the exceptions being his fedora and a missing jacket to the three-piece suit. This is the man who single-handedly killed off her entire team. Robin almost refuses to believe it if it weren't for the blood stains shared by both sides on his white dress shirt. Their eyes make contact and again Robin has trouble believing it, then she notices the knife and fear returns. She presses her back more and more into her small corner with each step he takes; it isn't long until he's standing directly in front of her.

_Do I plead or accept my fate...?_

The Spy kneels down to her level, tips his fedora and offers a small, "Good day." Confusion washes over Robin. Does he plan to kill her or treat her like a newly moved-in neighbor...? "G-... Good day..." is Robin's reply, her voice quiet and unsure. He raises a gloved hand to her shoulder and leans in close to the opposite ear, whispering, "Zhey are playing a prank on you, ma petite Scout. I promise you will wake up again."

Before Robin can think or ask she feels a stabbing pain in her back, quite literally. She has just been backstabbed for the very first time. It isn't a pleasant feeling, but it is very quick. All in just one second she limps forward into the Spy before everything turns black. A few seconds later is when Robin opens her eyes again and finds herself on the white tiled floor of the familiar respawn room in Teufort. The pain in her back is still present as she sits up, then she becomes distracted by Soldier's obnoxious squeaky laughter. _Playing a prank..._

"The fuck're you laughin' at, numbnuts?" she bites at the American, who immediately ceases at the language and invades Robin's personal space.

"**This** is why I do **not** want a **crybaby** having a **slap fight** on **my** battlefield! You should be **ready** to fight to the **death** instead of **crawling** into a **corner**!" he screams loudly in her face. Not exactly a scream, but may as well call it that, even though this kind of volume is normal for this psychotic man.

"I ain't no crybaby ya self-centered prick an' I would 'a been ready ta fight in a situation like that **if I was told ahead 'a time so I could train harder an' be prepared**!" Robin smacks Soldier's helmet down before storming out of the respawn room, angry and embarrassed. She hasn't gotten along with the patriotic crazy man since day one and at this point she doesn't really care to even try anymore, though she can hear Medic scolding Soldier about his "prank" and it brings a smile to her lips. Surprisingly Soldier doesn't go out of his way to bother her through the rest of the day. Of course she doesn't ask or complain, happily seeing a quiet day and is now extremely curious of what the good doctor said to make Soldier leave her be. As the sun begins to set and the mercenaries finish their dinners, Robin takes care of the majority of plates and silverware before excusing herself to visit Medic in his office. As expected the area is clean and spotless to the point where even the doves are making sure to not leave one dirty speck. One dove in particular, on the other hand...

"Archimedes, no! You are not helping! Go, shoo!" the German scolds as he tries to wash away fresh blood from his operating table, but the small troublemaker continues jumping in the small puddles and happily leaves tracks everywhere he walks. Robin whistles for Archimedes and the bird responds instantly, abandoning his mess and making purchase on her shoulder.

"Gah, danke, Scout. Please help me discipline him vhen you get zhe chance. He is getting much vorse lately," Medic explains and quickly wipes away the remaining blood.

"When's the late time you made time for 'im? Poor baby might just be tryin' ta—**trying to** get your attention." Sometimes Robin forgets to correct herself around Medic, especially after Soldier riles her up and her accent makes itself more apparent than usual. If she's really ticked Medic excuses it, but pet-peeves are pet-peeves and she tries to fix it for him anyway. A simple kind gesture.

"Mm... Zhat may be true... Archimedes, come be my assistant." At the kind offer Archimedes quickly abandons Robin to rest on the doctor's shoulder, his head happily held high. "Told ya so," she remarks with a grin. Medic shushes her before the simple checkup begins. Every now and then each mercenary must go visit their most wonderful doctor for a checkup or some kind of examination. The main reason for this is to make sure the respawn machines are not leaving any wounds or scars, though such an occasion is rare with Engineer checking the machines at least once a day. In fact neither of the RED mercenaries can remember the last time they came back with a scratch, the most recent incident being Sniper's encounter with the enemy Spy and receiving a cut along his left cheek, partially his nose, and even the top of his ear.

"I vant to take zhis time und apologize about Soldier's "prank". I know how **vell** you two get along und I told him to **make sure** you vere informed about how zhe respawn machines vorked vizh Freak Fortress... _Haa_, I should have just told you myself..."

"It's okay, Doc. Heh, I'm glad we're all still alive... but, uh... So what's "Freak Fortress" anyway?"

"Before I even begin to explain please forget everyzhing Soldier has told you about it."

"Way ahead of ya, Doc."

"Gut. Now zhen, Freak Fortress is an event zhat bozh RED und BLU must take part in every monzh. Vhat happens is zhat instead of fighting each ozher, ve fight against zhese... monsters. In separate areas, of course. Zhe monster ve fought today calls himself Gentlespy. He is much more skilled zhan eizher of zhe Spies, und sadly stronger zhan zhe nine of us..."

"Are there more of these... monsters?"

"Ja, many more. Ve fight a different vone each monzh."

"How does that work exactly? Why are we fighting them, and why is it a monthly thing? Not that I wanna question too much, but fighting against monsters seems more like a spontaneous thing than a scheduled thing."

"Vell, ve are fighting as ve normally do. Zhose monsters are occupying areas ve need. Vhy it is a scheduled zhing I have no idea, but ve get paid more."

"Oh, well that's awesome, I guess. Where'd they come from?"

"Ve don't know, but ve must execute zhem as soon as possible. At least next monzh you know you vill live, so give it your all. You are zhe only vone as fast as zhem, Scout."

"Aw jeez... Alright Doc, I'll do my best."

"Gut girl. Now zhen, turn around und let me see your back..."

In just a few quick minutes Robin's small examination is finished. Good news: her body has yet to be claimed by any malfunctions from the machine. She is relieved by this, but she has only been with her team for a month, so receiving a permanent scratch or two is bound to happen eventually. She hopes it will be a good scar worthy of being permanent.

Quickly the days begin to go by after Robin's first Freak Fortress experience. With each daily mission she changes her routine to practice for the next encounter by targeting certain enemies at certain times. Of course she makes sure to never stray from her job when it comes to capturing the enemy Intelligence or a point, but along the way she invents new moves and strategies for each enemy, mainly the enemy Spy. When she's not in the middle of a battle during the day, at night she's lying in bed thinking about the man called Gentlespy. Man? Monster? ... Freak? He looked normal... At least he looked like a man. Robin is anxious to meet the other "freaks", anxious of what they can do and how they will slaughter her and her team.


	2. Part 2

**Zachbot20**: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're likin' it so far. Here's the next part for ya, pally. Hope it's just as good.

* * *

The month has passed quickly. It seemed as if only yesterday she began her new training routine, and now Robin and her team are on their way to Twin Falls. She shifts slightly in her seat, trying to keep her mind focused on the mission ahead. It will be about half an hour longer until the large carpool party reaches their destination. Robin and Pyro are riding with Sniper in his van, the little Scout sitting in the middle between the two. The company is perfect, though maybe a bit quiet for her liking. The van's radio is never turned on, or is it always at the lowest volume? Either way the drive is silent, though this may be more preferred than Soldier's loud boasting or Demoman's... Actually though the Scot is just as loud as the American, she likes Demoman much more than Soldier.

"You okay, mate? Yer awfully quoiet."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Snipes. Just thinkin'."

"Soldier didn't say anythin' t' ya again, did he?"

"No way, not after what Doc told 'im last time."

"Do Oi want t' know?"

"Somethin' about his next examination won't be pleasant. Moral 'a the story, **never** piss off your doctor."

"_Heh heh heh_. Ah, we're almost there. Ya ready, Scout?"

"Yep. 'M not gonna wimp out this time, for real."

Pyro pats Robin on the back and gives a thumbs-up. It's impossible to tell with the gas mask in the way, but she's almost sure Pyro is smiling under there. As soon as the team arrives to Twin Falls the nine mercenaries head straight for their starting area, in other words the "respawn room". Robin waits for everyone else before she stands near the cabinet and loads up her scattergun and pistol. **This** time she's ready to fight the freak now that Soldier isn't filling her head with lies about the respawn machine. It is different however, because instead of respawning instantly the machine sends the "dead" team back to the spawn room in Teufort, as what happened last month. How the vehicles returned to the base without their drivers is unknown to her, but she's never asked either. This knowledge about the machine helps to relax Robin's nerves, but she can't let it get to her head and be careless; in Freak Fortress she must fight as if her life seriously depended on it.

The Announcer's voice sounds throughout the area as she counts down from five, then as soon as the door opens Robin rushes out with her team. A strange voice speaks gibberish in the distance and the team cringes. Robin looks at them curiously and asks, "What're we up against?"

"Monster who eats like I eat sandvich," Heavy answers her, the large Russian just as anxious as everyone else.

"Eats...? Hold up a sec, you don't mean... it eats **us**?"

"Swallows us whole like a snake, and it sure ain't pleasant..." Engineer explains, quickly and quietly building his machines in the best place he can find. Most of the team stays close to the Texan and Robin can't help but follow. This freak swallows them **whole**? What kind of creature **is** it? Robin doesn't want to know, but she has no choice. She hears that strange voice again. "_Thgif ot tnaw tnod i_!" it says.

"Oi! I'm not gon' t' continue standin' around **waitin'** t' get eaten! Get goin', lassies!" Demoman exclaims, then both he and Soldier charge forward across the bridge, screaming at the tops of their lungs while wielding their primary weapons. Robin watches as her teammates scatter into different places. Sniper makes his way up the building in the center of the area to get to the highest point possible, Spy cloaks and goes off to god knows where, and Pyro runs after Soldier and Demoman, rockets and grenades already being fired off on the other side where Robin can't see. "Is team time, Doktor!" Heavy announces as he and Medic follow after the others, the beam of the medi gun focused and almost one-hundred percent charged, leaving Robin behind with Engineer. At least she's out of the spawn room this time, but the thought of being **eaten alive** is making her hesitate once more.

"You alright there, pardner?"

"Ah, yeah, just... Shit, Engi, this freak actually **eats** us? Is it a freakin' giant or somethin'?"

"He's no bigger than you or me, though the fella's got a pretty big head... I'm particularly not too fond of 'im..."

"Why's that...?"

Engineer motions forward towards the fight and works harder to build his dispenser and sentry up to their highest level. Robin turns her eyes forward and is shocked at the freak's appearance. Just as Gentlespy looked like their Spy, this... thing looks like their Engineer, the exception being its large and deformed head. She's not even sure what she's seeing as she watches three of her teammates attack it from different sides. Pyro moves in too close and suddenly the deformed version of her teammate opens its mouth incredibly wide. Right before Robin's eyes, the thing swallows her teammate whole and runs after Soldier and Demoman as if it only ate a small snack. Its body didn't even change shape when it ate her friend! **How** can this be possible?!

"Scout, Scout! C'mon, snap out of it, you're worryin' me," Engineer calls and snaps his fingers in front of Robin's pale face. It takes her a second to come back and she looks at him, the normal image helping her to relax. "I... I'm sorry... I'm okay..." she assures him.

"If he gets to ya, just close your eyes. It's more disgustin' than painful, but it'll take a sec before it actually kills ya," he explains and begins building a teleporter exit. Robin nods, takes a deep breath, then jumps at the sound of Soldier's scream. She can't see them now, but she's almost sure he's been eaten, too.

"H-Hey, Engi... What should I do when... when he starts goin' after me...?"

"Just keep runnin'. If he can't catch ya he can't eat ya, but be careful."

Suddenly the sentry beeps thrice and turns, quickly shooting rockets and bullets at the bridge. The thing is running their way and the sentry's ammo is barely pushing it back. The terrifying sight of this freezes Robin in place as if she were in a horror movie.

"Scout, get goin'! Run!" the Texan screams at her over the loud sounds of his machine. "B-But what about you—" "Jus' get goin'! I'll be fine!" he interrupts her and gives her a push. Robin stumbles a bit, but as the thing gets closer she takes off in a sprint to a safer and slightly higher area. Engineer quickly takes out his shotgun, filling his deformed version with as many bullets as he can, until its mouth opens wide and swallows the sentry. The **sentry**! Robin fumbles with her pistol, but manages to hold it straight and shoot. Unfortunately all of her bullets miss, only hitting the ground or the small sheds around them. She cries out to Engineer, but he becomes another swallowed victim. Rifle bullets sound and it turns up towards where Sniper is shooting at it. Robin wants to vomit as the freak **shoots Pyro from its mouth** and knocks Sniper right off the platform and down into the small lake of the waterfall. The freak looks in Robin's direction and she freezes as it walks towards her. Engineer's words slap her face and she runs away, retreating back towards the spawn area. The door is closed with no way in. Robin looks around and sees that she's stupidly cornered herself. She turns around and sees the freak only standing there, covered in its own blood. The sight is horrifying, but Robin notices the stagger in its walk as it approaches her.

_Can I run around it? Or maybe it's weak enough for me to kill it?_

"Em pleh esaelp..." it says slowly. Oh god, what is it saying to her? It continues approaching her and speaks again, "Em llik tnod esaelp...!" It moves closer. Robin panics and quickly pulls out her scattergun, pointing it forward and aiming in its deformed face.

"Eid ot tnaw tnod i esaelp tiaw!" it screams and Robin squeezes the trigger, sending a barrage of bullets into the freak's face. She continues shooting the bullets of her gun into his face until finally it falls backwards onto the ground, unmoving. Robin pants slowly, staring at the body.

_Did I... win...?_

"Victory!" says the Announcer. Her surviving teammates hurry to Robin and smiles of relief and success show upon seeing the body.

"Good vork!" Medic compliments, his smile showing off nothing but those pearly whites.

"Da!" Heavy happily moves to Robin's side and lifts her off the ground. "Scout is credit to team!"

A smile touches Robin's lips and she laughs as the Russian ruffles the short brunette hair under her hat and headset. Though she didn't do any work in helping her team, at least she finished the freak off and killed it, which is good enough for her. Later that night the REDs have a small dinner celebration over their Freak Fortress victory, booze and steaks all around. Unlike her teammates, Robin refuses to indulge herself. She's tried Demoman's Scrumpy once and refuses to drink a **drop** of alcohol ever again. By the time midnight rolls around, most of the men are passed out on the floor or have already retired to their rooms. Robin, Engineer, and Heavy are the only ones sane and together they help move their inebriated friends to their rooms.

"Good work again today, Scout. I bet'cha you're all happy to not get eaten like most of us," Engineer says with a light chuckle.

"Definitely, heh. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, though..."

"Nah, don't even worry 'bout it, pardner. Anyway, need any help carryin' Stretch to his van?"

"He's not that heavy, but thanks again. Good night, guys."

The phrase is returned before everyone goes their separate ways. With an arm slung over her shoulders, Robin carries the wobbly Aussie outside to his van, holding him securely around his waist. Every couple seconds he fades in and out of sleep and when he's awake he mumbles incoherent words Robin could only dream to understand. Soon enough they reach the camper, thankfully Sniper has a moment of sobriety to remember the code opening his door. Robin hoists him inside and happily sees a mattress to drop him on, gently of course.

"There ya go, Snipes... Sleep tight," she tells him, though his lights are already out. Robin closes the door behind her and takes a moment to crack the bones in her shoulders and neck. The man wasn't too heavy to carry, but the muscles are in her legs, not her arms. Robin turns and takes a step toward her base, then suddenly a gloved hand clamps over her mouth and an arm wraps around her, pinning her arms tightly to her sides.

"Shhhh. Do not struggle, ma petite Scout. I will not harm you," a voice whispers in her ear. The nickname calls her attention and she doesn't put up any kind of fight. This voice unmistakably belongs to the freak known as Gentlespy. Slowly she calms herself, but should she really let her guard down?

"I am going to release you, but you must not run or alert your team. Nod if you understand," he tells her. Almost without a thought Robin responds with the expected nod. Slowly she is released, but his hand moves down to hold her wrist. "We cannot talk here. Come wizh me."


	3. Part 3

**Zachbot20**: Aww, thanks! I've been writin' for a good several years, so I hope I'm always improvin'. Hope you'll enjoy this next part.

**Smuoers**: Heh, you're very welcome 'bout the creepiness. Thanks a bunch, I always try my best to tap into a character's personality so I can write 'em well. I feel like I can't get _everyone_ properly though, so if it looks like some mercenaries don't have enough screen time, that's a fail on my part an' I apologize for that. Hope ya enjoy this next part, pally.

* * *

Trust is a very fragile thing. Robin had only met this man once, for not even thirty seconds before he killed her, and now she has no choice but to trust him with her life as he blindly leads her away from Teufort with a cloth tied over her eyes and her headset switched off. **Why** did she go with him instead of calling for her team? More and more she's finding this to be a hostage-like situation and the unknown destination does not help much, but every now and then whenever she tenses or hesitates he assures her that she will be okay. _Shh. You will be alright, Scout. Nozhing will happen to you_, he would say, and strangely enough she believes him.

"We are almost zhere," he says.

"Alright... Um... Where are we going again...?" Robin asks slowly. She has asked this question earlier, but he answers with the same line, "You will see. Trust me." Robin stays silent for now. Another few minutes of walking and Robin begins to hear hushed voices. Then they stop walking and all is silent.

"We have arrived," he says and removes the cloth. Robin hesitates to open her eyes, afraid of what she will see. Slowly she opens them, only to jump back into Gentlespy as a blue clown stands in front of her, his white-painted face directly in hers.

"I am Ass Pancakes! I am gonna BONK you!" he announces and smiles widely, the red makeup stretching his smile from cheek-to-cheek.

"Non, Billy, leave her be," Gentlespy tells the strange boy and pulls Robin back. The clown-boy, Billy, frowns in disappointment, then a man who looks like Soldier approaches her. He slithers along the ground before standing straight, his expression is angry and there is almost no difference between this man and her teammate except for a strange clicking sound whenever he moves.

"I am Painis Cupcake. I will eat your **very soul**!"

"Non! Billy, please "bonk" Steven away..." Billy's smile returns and out of nowhere he pulls out a large hammer as colorfully blue as he is with light swirly decorations on the back of the head and the handle. The hammer's flat face smacks Steven in the head and he tumbles backwards. Robin almost flinches as the clicking reminds her of cracking bones, and with how this... freak moves along the ground, she wouldn't be surprised. Robin feels confused, but relieved as the two disappear elsewhere into the dark. She finally begins to take notice of her surroundings and finds herself in a large cave. The only way out is blocked with a fence covering halfway up to the ceiling, the only things illuminating the cave are randomly organized lanterns on the ceiling and the moon outside. _How did we get inside...?_ Robin almost forgets where she is and who she's with as the tip of a blade touches under her chin. She slowly turns her head to the left, her eyes focusing upward until they meet a crimson pair full of bloodlust and play peeking over a set of yellow-tinted aviators. This man's clothes are dark, some places stained with blood fresh and old, and his dark facial hair matches the evil look. It takes her a second or two to see this man looks like Sniper, only... evil-looking, and much more sadistic. At that moment Robin realizes this cave is full of monsters, full of **freaks**, and she is alone without the machines and her teammates.

"Yer a pretty li'l beaut, aren't ya? Where'd ya get this li'l sheila, Luc?" he asks, his voice quiet and dark with a smirk never leaving his face.

"Do not harm her, Jack," Gentlespy firmly tells him and pushes the blade away with his fingers. "We need her."

"Oi mate, yer not goin' on about that still, are ya?"

"You know we cannot stay here any longer, especially after what happened today. She will help us—"

"She's th' one that finished Samoht off! How can she help if she's killin' us, too?!"

"Samoht was an accident!"

"H-Hey—" Both pairs of eyes look at Robin and suddenly she regrets ever saying anything and wishes the attention was gone. "U-Um... I-I, uh... What's... goin' on...?" is all she can manage to ask. Gentlespy looks at Jack and waves him off, the man only rolling his eyes before going on his way and petting his blade, his finger gently running over the jagged edges of the large knife.

"Excuse zhem, Scout. Zhere have never been any... outsiders in here before," Gentlespy explains and as he walks ahead of Robin she notices that he's now wearing the jacket to his suit, making him look exactly like her teammate minus the fedora. It feels almost impossible to remember who she's with. "Zhere is somezhing I must show you," he tells her. Robin hurries to catch up with him and walk by his side.

"Think you can tell me what's goin' on while we're walkin'? Why am I even here?" she asks him.

"I brought you here because we need you. Zhose morons you call "teammates" would not even dare to zhink about us **freaks**," he answers, emphasizing the last word in disgust.

"So what makes me different?"

"You are different zhan zhem. I noticed it right away as well as Samoht..."

"Who's this Samoht guy?"

"He was zhe **man** zhat was killed today. Samoht was also Steven's best friend, which is why he almost killed you."

"Well what was I supposed to do, **let** it eat me?"

"**He** was pleading wizh you to let him live, Scout. Unlike all of you, **we** cannot respawn any longer."

"... I... I don't understand..."

The end of that statement completely throws Robin off. Gentlespy stops walking and gives a soft sigh, reaching for his cigarette case—a normal case—and lighting up a stick of cancer to suck on. Robin stands at his side, watching and waiting for an explanation. Gentlespy takes his time, gently blowing out the smoke.

"Tell me what you zhink **Freak Fortress** is to you," he says.

"Um... I don't know, an exercise, I guess..." she hesitates to answer. What is she supposed to say? She's only experienced Freak Fortress twice and never thinks about it until five days prior. To Robin it's just another mission, another battle to retrieve land.

"I suppose Jack would agree wizh you on zhat, but it is much, much different. Have you ever been told zhe story of zhe lost RED team?"

"I've heard a few things... It was around a decade ago, right? An old team of RED was on a mission one day and they suddenly disappeared or somethin'."

"Zhey did not just disappear, zhey were taken away by zhe higher ups for experiments. Heinous experiments zhat **killed** zhe Heavy and Pyro. Zhey tried to turn zhem into super beings, but instead turned zhem into monsters, Scout. Turned zhem into **freaks**."

Robin stares at Gentlespy, her eyes widening in realization. "You...? **You** guys are the lost RED team?! Wha—... What the hell did they do to you...?"

"To put it simply your boss tried winning zhe lands over by making us stronger zhan his brother's army, but we were failed experiments. When he went to zhe Administrator for help, she decided we were to be tortured and eventually killed one-by-one from our future replacements. She has stopped our aging, took away our DNA in zhe respawn machines, and every monzh she sends two of us out to random areas **already under her control** to watch us fight for our own lives until zhe day we finally die."

Robin is speechless. Her mind is in a state of shock so badly that she can't properly process the horrid story. How can people do such inhumane things like this? **Her** boss did this, and he's making her team kill them. **She's** killed one of them... Quietly Gentlespy walks past Robin; slowly she turns around and is met with six grave markings lined up perfectly against the wall. The gravestones are not pre-made, but are random rocks with names carved unprofessionally onto them as if they were homemade. Robin starts with the first one and slowly reads them.

Mikhail Klimov  
Heavy

Pyro

Adrian Laurent  
"Ninja Spy"

Robert DeGroot  
"Demopan"

Heinrich Vogel  
"Sewer Medic"

Thomas Smith  
"Samoht"

Robin sinks to her knees in front of the last grave, the final images of the **man** flashing in her head.

"His name was Thomas, but he did not want to be called zhat when he saw himself," Gentlespy says softly and kneels next to her, his own eyes on the name. "He was one of zhe early experiments and zhe only one zhat came out deformed. Zhose monsters gave him a horrible nickname, but we have always called him "Samoht"."

""Samoht"... That's his name backwards... That's how he talked, right...?" Robin asked. When he answered "yes", Robin tried to replay backwards in her mind what Samoht was saying to her, but she can't figure out the exact words. He was not the first to attack them; Soldier and Demoman went hunting for him, and when he was found he only defended himself. Of course her team was okay, they had the machines. Samoht didn't, and it's her fault he's gone. She raises her hand and touches the name with her fingertips. Her eyes swell up with tears and a drop rolls down her cheek.

"Samoht... Thomas... I'm so sorry..." she whispers to the grave and wipes her tear away. Robin turns her head towards Gentlespy, then turns it further as she sees the other three standing by and watching them, all with curious expressions. She takes a breath before returning focus to Gentlespy. "I want to help... Anyway I can, I want to stop Freak Fortress and get you all out of here," she says with a determination that brings a smile to Gentlespy's lips. Billy's own smile grows wider than ever before and literally he begins bouncing off the walls and the ceiling in excitement. The sight is so comical that it could almost make Robin laugh. Steven on the other hand laughs joyously and Jack is the only one displeased with an indifferent look.

"Yeah? How do ya plan t' get us out of 'ere, princess?" he asks.

"I... I'm not sure..." she reluctantly answers, almost saddening as Billy's excitement dies.

"Do not worry about zhat now, Scout," Gentlespy tells her as he stands them up. "We have plenty of days until zhe next monzh. For now I must take you back to your base."

Robin's eyes are covered once more before she's lead on another journey, this time back to her own base. She stays silent the entire walk, her mind lost in the events that transpired today. She had only been a part of this team for two months, gone through Freak Fortress only twice, and suddenly she knows things she shouldn't. She's glad to be aware of what's truly going on, but at the same time she wishes she was still ignorant of the whole situation. It would have been easier that way... but it's far too late, she knows too much. Now she has the role of setting them free before it's too late, but how can she possibly do that? She contemplates about whether to ask her team for help, but she highly doubts they'll even listen to her let alone try and help. It would be too dangerous to get them involved anyway... About the right amount of time passes and Robin can smell the scent of the sewer water close by and the remains of gunfire in the air. They stop walking and she can assume that they've returned inside the boundaries of the bases, in other words within the boundaries of the machines and this helps her relax almost completely. The cloth is removed from her eyes and Gentlespy is standing in front of her, folding and tucking the cloth away in his jacket.

"You must be incredibly overwhelmed. I apologize for putting you in zhis situation, but we are desperate," he explains, his voice soft and quiet.

"I understand, but I have no idea how I can save you all. Why can't you get everyone out? You seem to be able to move wherever and whenever on your own," Robin points out.

"If zhat was possible I would have done it years ago," he begins to explain, then gives a soft sigh. "Non... It is possible for me, but I cannot leave my team behind. She has embedded a tracking chip in zheir heads zhat will shock zhem if zhey step out of zhe boundaries of wherever zhe chip wants zhem to be and it will get worse zhe furzher away zhey are. I do not know why I was spared, but I refuse to leave anyway and zhat _chienne_ knows it." His anger and hatred towards the Administrator is easily expressed in his clenched fist. Robin wishes she could comfort the Spy somehow.

"But enough of zhat for now. You need your rest," he says suddenly.

"Wait. Before you leave... instead of the name they stuck you with, may I call you by your real name?" The question is a risky one. Freak or not, the man is still a Spy and identity is a number one rule, but surely he'd prefer his name than "Gentlespy" wouldn't he? He looks at her for a moment, quiet and contemplating, then steps close. Slowly he leans his head down and into her ear he softly whispers the name Lucien. The name is fitting and almost she can picture his former days as RED's number one Spy.

"Bonne nuit, ma petite Scout," are his last words before he tips his hat and disappears. Robin stands there, stunned for a moment or two until she regains her composure. She can't hear his footsteps and wonders if he's still nearby or already gone, but that doesn't matter much now. The lights are off in both bases and a small fear of being locked out stings Robin before she hurriedly and quietly runs inside, the faint scent of cigarette smoke just barely escaping her nose.


	4. Part 4

**Lucky Nekokins**: Ahh, Weaselcake... I'd love ta add 'im in for ya, but I actually already got the fic done an' I already picked Mr. Brutal for Snipes. I did my best pickin' one original freak for each class, 'cept Sewer Medic doesn't have a boss in the actual gameplay, but he's a freak all the same an' the only Medic one I know of. Sorry 'bout Weaselcake, but I hope ya enjoy the rest 'a the fic anyway.

**Zachbot20**: Heh, that was a pretty good guess. 'M glad you're still likin' the fic an' that it's keepin' you guessing. Let's find out what happens this month.

* * *

This particular part is rated M for Robin's language. No sweat though, we're all mature 'ere, right? Well either way I warned ya.

* * *

This day could not be any less than the worst day of her life in Teufort. _Why are you __**stumbling over your own feet**__, maggot?! Hurry up and grab their damn Intel!_ Mr. America would scream at her and each time she heard it she became more and more pissed than she already was. Robin did not sleep well last night and it didn't help that she returned back to her base at almost two in the morning. Today she was almost completely off her game and embarrassingly has yet to make it across the bridge or through the sewers without being gunned down. It almost seems impossible to concentrate while her mind is focused on Lucien and the others. The only thought in her mind is "_**How**__ can __**I**__ save them?_" instead of her usual "_Their pretty li'l Intel is mine; no one can stop me._" Another attempt, another route, but this time Robin doesn't emerge from respawn right away. She kicks at the bench and cusses, but only makes herself angrier when the bench doesn't fall over, its legs bolted down to the floor. She looks around for something to throw, something to **smash** with her bat, but there's nothing.

"Scout, vas ist los?" Medic asks, noticing Robin still in the room after he respawns.

"Huh?" Robin replies, not paying too much attention or even trying to translate the common question.

"What is zhe matter vizh you today? You haven't been zhis clumsy since your first mission," he tells her. Robin almost snaps at him, almost, but bites her tongue.

"Sorry Doc, I'm too distracted and tired," she answers simply.

"Zhat is not good Scout, you **especially** need to keep focus."

"I know, I know. I'll start focusin' mor—"

"**What** do you **think** you're doing **hiding in respawn, private**?!" came Soldier's voice suddenly as he also respawned. Perfect timing.

"**Don't fuckin' talk ta me**," are Robin's only words before she sprints out of the room and just in time to see her counterpart running off with their Intel. Immediately she chases after him, half-blinded by fury after just **hearing** Soldier's voice. She catches up to the boy quickly and smacks him hard in the side of his head with her bat, sending him down to the water below. She jumps after the enemy Scout and smacks him several more times as if they were on the streets back in Southie. It isn't until when the body disappears that Robin stops wailing on him, her front covered in blood along with the small section of the water. She spots their Intel floating nearby and quickly grabs it and throws it back up on land. Her team's job right now is to defend their Intel. Scout's job is to capture the enemy Intel.

Robin swims through until she's sprinting in the sewers, her feet moving as lightly as possible. The run is almost too easy, the majority of BLU's team outside than in. She makes it to the Intelligence Room and takes notice of the destroyed parts of a sentry and dispenser along with the Engineer's dead body. Has Spy been aiding her? No wonder the run was easy. Robin straps the briefcase to her back and takes off towards the sewers again. She makes it out of the enemy base and swims underwater until she's in her own base once more. As soon as Robin turns the corner, however, her face is met with the multiple sprays of bullets from a scattergun; he had been waiting for her, **with** their Intel, too! As Robin respawns once more the Announcer announces BLU's victory. Robin screams colorful words and kicks the bench again, this time nearly breaking her foot in the process. Slowly her teammates join her as they're finished off brutally. Spy looks at her in a mix of curiosity and disappointment. Robin can only look away, guilty and even more upset.

"Dammit, boys! No, _women_, _ladies_, **_girls_**!" Soldier begins to yell, his attention more directed at Robin than anyone else. "I knew from the beginning having **you** here would damage this fine team of **men**!"

Hypocrite.

"You are the **sorriest excuse for a soldier** I have ever seen! If our former Scout was still here, **he** would show you how it's **done**!"

De-motivating.

"The only good that will come out of you is to stay off **our** battlefield and **stay in the kitchen**!"

Sexist. Robin had never thrown a harder punch and sent a man toppling down. The surprise catches everyone off-guard.

"Fuck you, ya self-centered, American trash, motha'-fuckin' son of a whore! You're not the leader 'a this team an' you're sure as hell nothin' more than just a dumbfuck soldier, a pawn to be used! Maybe if your medals weren't made in Arts an' Craft's class I could give ya **a little** fuckin' respect! **A little**! All of us have made mistakes before an' you're gonna bitch at me 'cause I ain't got a fuckin' **dick**?! Fuck you, Solly! If I ever magically grow one **just for your fuckin' amusement**, I'll make sure ya get down on your knees ta suck it! 'Til then you can kiss my ass an' **get off my fuckin' back**!"

The colorful speech leaves Robin panting with adrenaline. It felt **incredible** to finally punch that self-righteous asshole right in his stupid face, and then to scream at him afterwards? Magical. She's never lifted so much stress from her shoulders before. With a huff of satisfaction Robin begins to leave the room and her stunned teammates behind, until Mr. America discovers he has balls and mumbles an "on the rag" comment to himself. The comment did not escape Robin's ears and she hopes her bat at the very least **popped** his balls. That kind of man should not be allowed to breed. His comment, on the other hand, can never be true because of the pills she's been given from Miss Pauling that prevents her gender from interfering with her missions. To put it simply: no menstrual cycle, the greatest blessing in the world. Robin isn't seen for the rest of the day, the Scout deciding to jump back and forth between the top of their battlements and the roof of the bridge. She's been lacking a certain bounce in her step and is hoping this simple exercise will help. When night falls Robin is still outside, for now sitting on the roof of the bridge and leaning back to watch the stars. With all the adrenaline out of her system she's feeling much better and calmer now, but her mind is still clouded. She wishes Lucien could make another random appearance, but that seems highly unlikely.

"Scout," came a French accent. Robin turns her head too quickly, only to be disappointed as she sees her own Spy standing on the battlements.

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry about earlier, I really am. I'll be more focused in Dustbowl, I swear," she assures him.

"Zhat is fine, Scout. I am only curious of what was distracting you. Zhat, and what you did to Soldier was admirable. You have no idea how long we've wanted to do what you did," he tells her as he leans against the wall and pulls out his cigarette case.

"Heh. It felt pretty damn nice," Robin replies, hoping to avoid the first topic as best as she can.

"I am sure it did. So, what has been distracting you?" he asks and looks directly in her eyes. Robin automatically turns away from his gaze.

"Just didn't get enough sleep an' Solly kept pissin' me off..." is all she answers.

"He has asked for your help, hasn't he?" Robin's heart freezes. **How** did he know?! He couldn't have seen them last night when everyone was drunk. No, that's right; he was perfectly fine when he left the celebration early. There's no other explanation, but...

"Who? I don't know what you're talkin' about," she tries to deny, but one glance at the Frenchman is all it takes for her to give up trying to **lie to a Spy**.

"You do not have to lie, Scout. I will not tell anyone of your encounter," he assures her while exhaling smoke.

"I—... Thanks, Spy... How d'you know, though...?"

"He has asked for my help before, one fellow Spy to anozher. I denied him, zhen when I saw you two alone during your first Freak Fortress mission I was sure he would go to you next. Last night confirmed zhat."

"Why would you deny them help...?"

"I would razher not risk my job or life for zhem. He understands zhat, but you do not understand what you are getting yourself into."

"I know I'm risking somethin'..."

"You are risking your **life**, Scout. Zhe respawn machine will **not** be zhere for you if zhe Administrator catches you. Just **knowing** what Freak Fortress is truly about is putting you at risk."

"Wh-What about you? You know more than I do, don't you?"

"I know who zhey are and zhat zhey need help. I did not ask more questions so I would not be stuck in zhe position you are in now. I am sure you do not know how to save zhem, do you?"

"... No... I don't..."

"And it will tear at you monzh after monzh until zhey are all dead and you are stuck wizh zhe guilt zhat will forever eat at you. Zhat has already been shown today."

"Well why don't you help me save them? It should be easier with two of us, right?"

"No offense, dear Scout, but it would be no different if I were to do so on my own. Zhe best I am giving zhem is to not fight. Zhey cannot be saved, Scout. Realize zhat now and let zhem go. After all, zhey are only **freaks**."

Spy exhales smoke one last time and squishes out his cigarette before taking his leave. Robin is left alone with her thoughts and they're more uncomfortable than ever. The next days go by slowly yet quickly. The missions have been easier after what happened, but the real blessing is that Soldier won't even **look** at Robin let alone talk to her. Oh, what a relief it is not to hear his voice; definitely much less stressful. After the missions are a different story. Whether it's relaxing in her room or exercising outside, Robin's mind is lost in her thoughts. She has yet to think of an escape plan and Spy's words from that night are giving her second thoughts. Everything he said was completely true with one false statement: they are **not** freaks, they are **men**.

A full month soon passes and the team is on their way to a place called Crevice. Robin is silent the entire way there, guilty and without a plan. Unlike last month, she will refuse to fight and will most likely stay in the "respawn area". As they near their destination the world becomes darker and lightly begins to rain. Robin smiles a little at this; the rain will definitely hinder them against whoever they're going to fight, but then the smile fades as she wonders who is going against the opposite team. She hopes for the best and for now stays focused on what's going to happen here. As the team prepares themselves in the "respawn room" they can all hear a loud voice through the pouring rain outside. "_I am Ass Pancakes! I am gonna BONK you!_" It's Billy. Robin takes a look at her teammates and each of their expressions read annoyance. They don't seem fearful or disturbed in any way, but she can assume why they would be annoyed.

As the Announcer counts down from the usual five to zero her team rushes out into the rain, all except herself and Spy. They make eye-contact for a moment until he smiles and disappears. Unlike Lucien, she can hear Spy's footsteps as he walks away, the sound slightly louder as he walks into the rain. She's alone now, but she doesn't want to miss out and hurries outside to watch. With every shot of bullets and rockets directed at Billy she can't help but flinch in worry, but that wide smile never leaves his face and reassures her that he's okay. The first victim of Billy's hammer is Soldier and she almost laughs out loud at his death. Not just because it's Soldier that was killed first, but because of Billy screaming "BONK!" as he hit him with the hilarious hammer and how much fun he seems to be having. The rain comes down harder and not only is her team slowed down, but Robin notices Billy slipping a bit every now and then. While crossing that thin plank of wood across the crevice Robin almost screams for him as he slips and falls, then sighs in relief as the former Scout bounces back up and continues his bonking spree.

Medic is next to be bonked, then Heavy after a massive barrage of bullets. Pyro is bonked almost immediately afterwards, the flamethrower useless and the shotgun barely helpful. Four down and five to go, but the worry rises as Billy is tossed into the crevice again as several well-hidden stickybombs blast him back. As he surfaces again Robin can't believe he hasn't broken a limb yet, but he is incredibly bloody. Engineer's sentry gets him this time as he's jumping, the bullets and rockets sending him up higher and higher until he's out of range. The last group of rockets smack him hard enough to send him flying in Robin's direction, landing roughly just a short ten feet away from the tree she's hiding behind. Now that he's closer Robin's eyes widen and tear as she observes how bloody and wounded he really is. Billy struggles to sit up, then his eyes meet hers. The paint on his face doesn't wash away, it looks more like his actual skin was dyed during the experiment, and though the red smile is so wide Billy's true lips are not, the wide smile from earlier long gone.

"Billy...!" she whispers his name, running and reaching out for him. Billy whimpers and struggles to lift his arm towards her, then a rifle's shot echoes. Billy's eyes grow wide, blood dripping down from the exit wound in his forehead. His body collapses on the wet grass and Robin falls to her knees just short of his outstretched hand. Tears mix with raindrops as she takes his hand in both of hers and holds it tightly. "B-Billy... Oh god, Billy, I'm so sorry...!" Robin sobs and rubs his hand, already the cold rain is draining the heat from his skin. She sees Spy from the corner of her eye, his face frowning as he looks at the dead boy.

Back in Teufort, Robin has locked herself in her room ever since they've returned. Medic, Engineer, and Sniper have tried talking to her, but she doesn't want to see anyone, not right now, especially not the Aussie. **Dammit**, **why** can't she come up with an escape plan? She should have reasoned more with Spy, maybe even try to reason with her team; whatever it would take to save Billy's life, but it's too late. It wasn't her fault, but he was **right there** in front of her, so it might as well be. Robin buries her face further in her pillow. She will never forgive herself.


	5. Part 5

**Zachbot20**: Heh, just the right length, eh? Hope ya feel that way 'bout this part an' the next. They're the longest ones.

* * *

The next morning is quiet. Though Robin never hears much of Soldier's voice now, he at least still does his daily rounds of waking the team up for their home mission after every Freak Fortress, but so far she hears nothing. Maybe she woke up early? Alright, no problem; Robin allows herself to fall back asleep. Another dream passes before she wakes up on her own again. The rays of the sun are shining brightly through her window, showing her that it is no longer early, but all is still quiet. He's not avoiding her **completely** now, is he? Or did she just sleep through it? ... Did they start without her? That last thought causes Robin to spring out of bed and dash to her door, only to stop short and think. It's a **home** mission, right here in Teufort. She would be able to hear the explosives outside if they began without her. They wouldn't go elsewhere without an announcement prior to the day, either... Robin puts the thoughts aside for now and starts off her day with a shower and fresh clothes before heading to the kitchen. Finally she begins to hear voices from her destination and is surprised to find her team lying around in casual wear while going about their day as if they were back at home.

"Zhere seems to be a ceasefire today," Spy says from her side.

"A ceasefire? What's the occasion?" she asks him, taking random notice that Spy is still wearing his full suit even on a regular day.

"We are to consider it as a small celebration for zhe deazhs of bozh freaks yesterday," he answers her with a frown. Robin mirrors it, hers sadder than the Frenchman's as she leaves him to make herself a small breakfast. She had already known about the second death since last night.

_"Scout," came a familiar French voice. Robin lifts her head from the pillow and sees the fedora-wearing Spy crouched in her window._

_"Lucien...! I'm sorry, it's all my fault—"_

_"Non, non, calm down, Scout." Lucien climbs through and sits on the bed next to the sobbing girl. He hands her a small napkin and tells her to take deep breaths. Robin does so, taking several slow and deep breaths until she's calm, then uses the napkin to wipe the tears from her cheeks._

_ "I'm sorry... I tried to save him..."_

_ "You did zhe best you could do."_

_ "But he was right there, Lucien! He was so close to me, and the look on his face... That terrified look..."_

_ "It is alright, Scout. Zhere is nozhing more we can do, so it is best to zhink zhat Billy is in a better place now."_

_ "... That's true... I just wish I could've been quicker... Wh-Who fought BLU?" Robin looks at Lucien through glassy eyes that scream for hope. He frowns and averts his eyes to the floor._

_ "Steven is dead as well, but he did not fight zhis time. Zhe zhought of escaping Freak Fortress was wonderful at zhe time, but zhen he zhought of life after zhat. Zhe way he clicked wizh every movement, zhe way he always had a hidden desire to eat; he did not want to continue living as a __**freak**__, especially wizhout Samoht."_

_ "... How... How close were they...?"_

_ "Very close, zhough not in any forbidden way. It was Samoht's insecurity zhat brought zhem to be as close as brozhers."_

_ "Oh... and... what happened to the others...? The ones before I joined RED..."_

_ "As I have told you before, our Heavy and Pyro were killed during zhe experiments. Zhe next to die were Ninja Spy and Demopan, zhe BLU Spy and our Demoman. It was a shame my counterpart was involved. When he heard zhat we had gone missing, he tried to find us... To put it simply he was not zhe best ninja. Bozh he and Robert were killed during zhe first Freak Fortress event."_

_ "What about your Medic...?"_

_ "Heinrich was lost at Double Cross. He refused to leave zhe sewers and was killed in seconds. Billy was zhe first of us to ever survive." Just hearing the boy's name almost brings the tears back to Robin's eyes. It may be a little stupid, but during the short time she felt a connection to Billy because he too was a Scout just like her, a much better Scout than she will ever hope to be._

_ "Scout," he calls her attention. Robin dabs new tears away before focusing her eyes on the Frenchman. "It is only Jack and I now. We were zhe last to be experimented on, so we are more perfected zhan zhe ozhers were. We will last a while, but I do not know how much longer and I cannot leave him behind. I apologize, Scout. I did not mean to put you in zhis situation, but from now on I want you to—"_

"... —out? Scout! Yer lettin' your pancakes burn, mate!" Sniper quickly tells her. Robin snaps out of the memory, cussing loudly as she hurries to tend to her slowly burning breakfast.

_"—forget about us."_

Robin eats her breakfast silently and slowly, the last three words repeating in her head. No, **absolutely not**, she will never forget about them, especially now. There has to be a way to set them free and end Freak Fortress for good, but how? As horrible as it is, Jack is the only one holding Lucien back now. If only there was some way she could deactivate the chip or get rid of it somehow, but she's not a surgeon nor a scientist nor anything else. Robin is only a Scout and nothing more; the best she can do is run and smash heads with a baseball bat. This kind of job isn't anywhere within her skills. She **needs** help if Lucien and Jack are to be rescued, and throughout most of the day she finds herself glancing repeatedly at Spy in contemplation, the only man capable of such a task **with** the possibility of getting away with it. As she finishes her breakfast and washes her dishes, Robin runs through her best convincing sentences. Surely Spy can be persuaded if she says the right words, right? So far she feels that her words are not that great, then becomes distracted from her thoughts as Heavy approaches her, the usual terrifying Russian now seeming like a gentle giant without Sascha and her bullets.

"Wassup, Heavster?" she asks him, almost returning his grin at the nickname.

"Doktor vants to see you. Is taking advantage of ceasefire for checkups," he tells her.

"Oh, sure thing, I'll head over now. Thanks, Heavs." Robin pats Heavy's large arm as she passes him and heads for the medical bay, taking one last look at Spy before she disappears down the corridors. As Robin enters the bay she can't help but notice how incredibly relaxed the good doctor is, his shoulders without tension as he fills out paperwork. The doves are scattered around, though mainly perched in random areas around their owner. Even in his casual wear without his coat, Medic still looks as professional as ever.

"Hey, Doc," Robin greets as she steps up to his desk.

"Ah, hallo Scout. Please take a seat," he says and motions to the usual examination table. Robin strolls over and hops up, her feet only mere inches away from touching the floor. Archimedes takes notice of her and quickly makes purchase on her shoulder. Robin smiles and pets the dove's head and back with her fingertips, carefully running them along the for once clean feathers. Medic stands from his desk, gathers the necessary items, then soon stands in front of her and begins the routine checkup.

"How are you feeling today?" he asks.

"Mm... A little drained, I guess."

"I am sure you are. Your eyes are very red und zhere are bags under zhem. Make sure you go to sleep early tonight."

"Yeah, sure thing. Early bed time sounds pretty good actually..."

"Gut. Now zhen, vould you like to tell me vhat happened last night?"

"... Um... Wh—... Whattaya mean...?" Robin's heart slowly begins to pick up, acting upon her nervousness of the conversation. Medic remains calm and continues going about the checkup casually.

"I am sure you know vhat I mean, Scout. Herr Sniper und I saw how you reacted after he killed zhe freak, zhen vhen ve returned you ran straight to your room und ignored us."

"Oh... Yeah, that..." Robin rubs the back of her neck in hesitation, her other hand clenched into a fist at how he referred to Billy as. "It was nothin' really, just wanted to finish him myself like I did the last guy..."

"Und zhat is somezhing to cry over?"

"I-I wasn't cryin', it was the rain."

"Zhen vhat about running to your room vhen ve returned?"

"Look, Doc, don't even worry about yesterday, alright? Doesn't even matter now. How's my checkup?"

"_Haa_... Physically you are fine. Vhy can't you tell me vhat zhe matter is? Believe it or not, some of us **are** vorried about you vhen it comes to Freak Fortress."

Robin stays quiet. She would absolutely love to talk to Medic and tell the doctor everything that has happened, everything that she has been through the past few months, but she **can't** and it's killing her. She is already in a critical position and involving any of her teammates will also jeopardize them, but they could also turn on her and tell the Administrator what she knows. No matter what happens, anything is too risky. Robin shakes her head and looks at Medic with a small frown.

"'M sorry, Doc. It's really frickin' complicated or else I'd tell you everything. I kind 'a gotta deal with it on my own..." she explains. The doctor also frowns and sighs.

"Alright zhen, but if somezhing gets out of hand, ve are here for you. Vhat else is a team for?" The words are reassuring, but Robin still refuses to take any risk. After the checkup is over and Robin is free to go, she hurries to find her French teammate while avoiding the others. Some of the men couldn't be avoided, both Engineer and Sniper stopping her to ask about her condition. She assures them that she's fine and notices she's not too angry with the Aussie any longer. If he knew about them he wouldn't have taken the shot, Robin's sure of this. She finally manages to escape the two and finds Spy having a smoke outside on the upper battlements.

"Spy?" she calls to him quietly. The Frenchman blows out smoke before looking over his shoulder at the girl.

"Oui?" he asks. Any amazing and convincing words Robin may have come up with earlier have suddenly disappeared.

"I need your help. I can't forget about them and even **he's** asked me to, but I don't want to. I can't ignore something so important, but I can't help them on my own. You're the only one I know who can help them and get away with it," she explains. Spy takes a quick glance around the area, making sure the others are not nearby before he resettles his focus on Robin.

"You are asking me to risk my life to save two men I do not know or care for because you cannot do it yourself even **after** zhey told you to forget about zhem?" he asks. Robin stays quiet, the way he summed it up making the request much worse than intended. Spy taps out the ashes from his cigarette. "I am sorry Scout, but I am not going to get myself involved in zhis situation. If you want to continue associating yourself wizh zhem, you are on your own."

"Please, Spy, I'm beggin' you—"

"**Scout**. It is hopeless and far too late for zhem. You **have** to move on." Robin wants to punch a wall in frustration. Of course Spy won't help her no matter what words she says or how much she begs. It seems he would only be interested in helping if there was some kind of reward in it for him. Spy walks past her and she quickly turns to him with one last question.

"What if I asked someone else?" she asks. At least he stops and looks back at her as he answers, "Zhen you will put zhem in trouble or dig a deeper hole for your grave. Unless you have a fool-proof plan and willing participants, everyone here is as useless as you are."

Once again he's right. Spy disappears and Robin is left alone, frustrated, and hopeless. The days begin to pass. Robin decides to count them this month in hopes of time moving by more slowly. She hasn't heard from Lucien since the night of Billy's and Steven's deaths and is sad that the next time will most likely be on the battlefield. She tries not to worry too much about him and Jack. After all, her first event was against Lucien and he took out her entire team in minutes. No, she definitely doesn't have to worry about the former RED Spy, and she's sure there's nothing to worry about with the former RED Sniper. This helps put her mind at ease for now. One week passes, then another and a half before Robin comes up with the best idea she can. Surgery; a risk that of course gets Medic involved. The only thing that may interest him is to be able to cut open the head of a "freak", but then she would also have to get Jack's permission, gain each other's trust, then do it all on the battlefield... away from the doctor's equipment... Robin almost scraps the idea, but instead saves it for Plan B or C. She could tell Medic to bring equipment with him beforehand, right? Another thought stops her: **cameras**. Of course there are plenty of cameras since both sides can see what happens while they're not in battle, then of course the Administrator is watching over everything. It would be impossible to find a blind spot, **if any**, and then have the time for the surgery, all without suspicion from her team or the higher-ups. Surgery has now moved down to Plan D...

No other new plans have been made, at least none that have been fool-proof. Robin rides with her team with mixed feelings to a place called West, a dusty and deserted area with an old control point deactivated long ago sitting in the center of the area at the top of a hill. She wonders which of the duo they will go up against and quickly hopes for Lucien. No particular reason, but she'd rather die simple and quick with as less pain as possible instead of slow, painful torture Jack wanted to bestow upon her their first time meeting. She's sure it isn't out of hate, but more that he shares the sadistic pleasures with Medic. What was that German word he used before... Schadenfreude? Yeah, that sounds right; taking pleasure in another's pain. ... Dear god, please let it be Lucien... In the false respawn room Robin watches everyone prepare for today's event, all of them seeming eager and cocky from their past two victories. She glances at Spy for a moment and is curious to see the Frenchman only leaning against the wall with his usual smoke.

"_Heh heh heh heh heh heh... It's loike Christmas mornin'_..."

Oh shit.

"Five, four, three, two, one: fight to the **death**."

Seven members of RED rush out, two of them left behind. Robin looks over at Spy again, his eyes meeting her own this time. "Do not mind me. Zhis is how I usually spend my time," he tells her, his smile suspicious. "Zhough I want you to meet me across zhe area in zhe old BLU respawn room when he is done. Can you do zhat?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing. See ya then," she replies and hurries outside to watch the show. Already she hears Sniper's suffering before his final cry of death. Robin begins to hope, **plead** even that Jack takes his time with her teammates before focusing attention on her. Medic is almost the next victim until Pyro interferes with an air blast. All focus is on her mysterious teammate as Pyro switches off between fire and air blasting, irritation clearly building up in Jack with the constant knockback, but his sadistic smirk returns as Pyro runs out of ammo. Quickly Pyro switches to a secondary weapon, but it does no good as Jack easily chops away until Pyro is nothing but a mess of limbs. Robin covers her mouth to keep quiet and to possibly keep from losing her breakfast. Her teammates all suffer a gory demise from the former Sniper and she decides to take the distraction to make her away across the area and into the old BLU respawn room. The door is closed and almost impossible to open with her thin arms, but luckily she finds another way inside: a hole in the wall where a supply cabinet would have been. The room is dark aside from the sunlight pouring in through the gaping hole and through the cracks in the wood. She sits on the old bench and waits, listening as her teammates suffer gruesome deaths one-by-one. Robin almost stands up in shock as she hears Spy's cry of death, and then suddenly everything is quiet. Robin is the last one alive and is actually afraid.

"Scoooouuuut~ Come out, come out wherever you are~ Oi'll be gentle with ya~" he practically sings to her. Robin is afraid to make one peep, but the more she delays, the more horrible it will be. She takes a large, deep breath to try to calm her rapidly beating heart and shakily lifts her hand to knock on the wall. Jack doesn't say anything, but she can hear his footsteps approaching the room. The scene of this movie-like horror, and without Lucien, almost makes Robin want to cry in fear. She stubbornly refuses, but almost cracks as she sees Jack step in through the hole.

"Ah, there ya are, love. 'S no use hidin' from me. Yer gonna have t' die loike th' others," he says, licking blood from his lip. His entire being is covered in the blood of her teammates, especially his favorite jagged knife that Robin has learned is named Sharpy.

"I-I know," she responds, her eyes locked on the crimson pair. He moves closer, then sits on the bench with her and traps her against the wall.

"Awww, yer not scared are ya? _Heh heh heh_... Oi suppose they don't call me Christian Brutal Snoiper fer nothin'..." Jack purrs, his dark face so close that Robin can almost feel his facial hair against her skin. He reaches up with his free hand, switching off and then tossing her headset across the room.

"I-I, um... I-I definitely understand the... br-brutal part..." she says, her eyes now focused on a random splotch of blood on his vest. Anywhere but those eyes.

"_Heh heh heh_... Well there is some good news, princess. Luc made me swear t' be gentle and not cause ya too much pain. 'S a shame, actually. Oi at least wanted t' hear ya scream once," he says with a deep chuckle, pulling back only enough to show off Sharpy. Robin stares at the knife, her eyes taking in the jagged edges, then she closes her eyes, unwilling to watch him cut her up piece by piece. Suddenly Jack grunts and falls completely off her. Robin opens her eyes and is shocked to see Spy kneeling over Jack and pulling out a **syringe** from his neck. The former Sniper is unconscious and doesn't seem to be breathing.

"S-Spy?! Wh-Wha—"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down, Scout. As soon as I am done, we have to move quickly," he explains in a hushed voice and removes Jack's hat, then with a steady and careful hand he stabs the tip of his knife into Jack's head. Robin almost screams at him, then her eyes focus on the small, broken chip stuck on the tip of the knife.

"Zhere. He is now considered dead," Spy says and removes the chip, only to tuck it away in a pocket separate from the balisong. Robin is still in shock just to see Spy **alive** and upon seeing this the Frenchman begins to explain himself. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a golden pocket watch holding an etching of a bird on the cover.

"Zhis is how I survived just now. It is a new invention zhat will spare me and leave a dead body in my place. For now it is unheard of to zhe Administrator," he explains and tucks the watch away in his coat once more. "As for your **friend**, I did not kill him in any way. Zhe contents from zhe syringe only brought him to an unconscious state, slowed his heartbeat, and relaxed his muscles for a while. Zhis would make him seem dead to zhose around him, but removing zhe chip told zhe Administrator he is gone."

"H-How... How do you know all this...?" is all Robin can ask. Spy chuckles and smiles as he answers, "I am a Spy, Scout. It is my job to find out useful information. Now zhen, we must go. Stay close to me."


	6. Part 6

**Zachbot20**: Awesome. Well, there's two parts left. Here's the second longest part, an' then soon the finale~ Heh, hope they're good.

* * *

The Cloak and Dagger is such a beautiful new invention from Spytech. As long as they stayed close and moved slowly, they would be invisible forever. Robin helped Spy carry the unconscious man to one of the vehicles, choosing the rent-a-truck out of the three to stash Jack in the back and then drive away from West. Robin looks back at the former Sniper, his appearance still feigning death as he lies across the backseats with a makeshift bandage attached to his new head wound.

"He will wake up soon. Hopefully by zhe time we arrive," Spy says suddenly, his eyes focused on the road.

"Arrive? Where to?"

"Zhe place where Gentlespy should be, assuming he won victory over BLU."

"You know where it is...?"

"Oui. I made sure to find out everyzhing I could about Freak Fortress from zhe chips and where zhey were implanted to where she keeps zhem hidden. It was not easy to obtain zhis information."

"What made you change your mind? I thought you were dead set against all this."

"I was, but you are incredibly stubborn and pushy. After zhe last time I talked to you I decided to give you a chance. If you wanted to continue being involved in somezhing so dangerous, zhen I will at zhe very least help you so you do not do anyzhing foolish zhat will get yourself killed."

"... Thanks, Spy... This means a lot, especially to them."

Spy remains quiet for the rest of the drive. Robin doesn't mind and she can't rid the smile on her face. Lucien and Jack are going **free**, **tonight**! Oh, Spy, that beautiful blessing in disguise, pun maybe intended. She can't wait to tell Lucien the amazing news or tell Jack when he wakes up. The sun eventually begins to set by the time their destination comes into view, the long drive finally almost over. Without the blindfold, Robin can see how the cave is from the outside: just a large hole on the side of one of many peaks. Spy doesn't stop the truck directly in front of the fence, but more towards the side in hopes of not attracting any unwanted attention. The two RED mercenaries exit the truck and quietly creep up to the fence. Spy motions for Robin to move forward and she takes an extra step to peek in. She doesn't see Lucien right away, but there is a lonely figure standing away from the entrance and most likely towards the graves. She calls to him softly.

"Lucien? Are you back there?" she asks. There is a small hesitation before she hears quick footsteps and soon the former Spy stands before her with only the fence between them. The first thing she notices is the red tint in his eyes and she frowns.

"Scout? Why are you here? **How** did you get here?" he asks, shocked and confused to no end.

"Spy helped me, but I don't think we have much time to explain. Jack is with us, so we have to go as soon as possible," she explains.

"Jack is alive?" Lucien asks, his eyes widening in disbelief. This brings a smile to Robin's lips.

"C'mon, let's get goin'," she tells him. Lucien says nothing and moves back into the cave, but soon enough he reappears by the truck and Robin takes notice of the **very** subtle secret passage that only looks like a shadow if one doesn't pay close attention.

"Where is he?" Lucien asks her.

"In zhe back of zhe truck," Spy steps in, the two sharing similar expressions as they look at one another. "He is only sleeping at zhe moment and zhe chip is completely removed. I suggest zhe zhree of you leave quickly before zhe Administrator notices his body is not at West."

""Zhree of you"?" Lucien questions and even Robin looks at her teammate curiously. Spy exhales a soft sigh and focuses mainly on Robin.

"Zhere is somezhing I must tell you, Scout. Zhey were suspicious of you from zhe beginning, zhe **very second** he first talked to you during your first Freak Fortress event. Zhe second zhey find zhe body missing, she will go straight to you for questioning. I do not know how to save you from zhat, so you must go wizh zhem," he explains.

"Oh..." is all Robin can say, a hint of sadness to her tone. She doesn't mind too much if she has to run away with Lucien and Jack, but then she won't ever see her team again, just when she was beginning to think of them as a second family, a home away from home. She wonders if she'll even miss Soldier as much as the others.

"Where are zhey taking zheir suspicions from?" Lucien asks Spy.

"It is mainly a hunch zhat zhey suspect Scout if somezhing were to ever happen. Zhat, and she was technically zhe only one left alive when your friend suddenly "died". If anyzhing, I put her in a worse position..."

"If zhey do not have physical proof or any hard evidence, zhen she should be fine... but it is risky..."

"Hey, hold up a sec," Robin interrupts. Both Spies focus on her and she almost freaks out with their extreme similar appearances, of course the only difference being Lucien's fedora. "Unless they got me on camera or somethin', there's really no proof I'm involved, right? I almost want to go with, but I think it would be better if I went back to Teufort with Spy. If I'm around, they'll take the time to question me or interrogate me or whatever an' give you guys a better chance to get the hell away from here."

"Scout, if zhey find out you have been associating wizh us—"

"Please, Lucien. Lemme do this, alright? You an' Jack need to get as far away from this place as possible."

"... Are you sure you want to do zhis, Scout...?"

"Yeah. It'll be okay, Lucien. Don't even worry about it," Robin tells him with her best comforting grin as if the world was perfect. Lucien returns a small smile of worry, then leans down to take Robin's bandaged hand and kiss her bare fingers.

"_Merci beaucoup_, Scout. We will never forget you," he tells her, then stands straight and looks at Spy. "_S'il vous plaît prendre soin d'elle_."

"_Mais bien sûr_. Go ahead and take zhe truck. We can easily walk back," Spy replies. Lucien nods, giving Robin one more look before he walks to the truck. He checks to make sure Jack is in the back, then climbs in the driver's seat and soon enough begins to drive away. Robin watches them leave, her feelings torn.

"It is time to go, Scout. We must hurry," Spy tells her. Robin doesn't respond with her voice, but nods once before they hurry back to their base in Teufort. The two are silent the entire walk and soon it is nightfall by the time they return to their base. Spy taps in the code to get inside the fence and almost instantly Robin feels relaxed and calm as they walk into the familiar area and are jumped by almost everyone the second they step inside.

"Zhere you two are!" Medic exclaims and the team crowds around them. Robin can't help but give a sheepish smile.

"Where the bloody 'ell've you two been? We were all worried sick!" Sniper tells them.

"We had some troubles wizh zhe car. Apologies," Spy answers.

"Where's Engi?" Robin asks, noticing the Texan is the only one missing from the group.

"Locked up in 'is workshop. Thought the two 'a ye didn't make it through the machine," Demoman answers. Robin looks around at her teammates, their faces filled with relief, then Robin notices Soldier is also away from the group, though still in the room and sitting at the table. She looks up at Spy.

"Can you go tell Engi we're okay? I gotta do somethin'," she says.

"Oui," is his only response before he walks off. Robin smiles at her team once more before she walks through them and towards her all-American teammate. He looks up at her, but doesn't say a word.

"Hey, Solly... Got a minute?" she asks. He still says nothing, but at least he's not leaving and he seems to be listening. Robin almost feels guilty. "Listen, um... I'm sorry about last month. No, two months ago? One 'a those, but anyway, I just... I was really stressed out with shit, ya know? I actually usually don't care much for sexist jokes 'cause I can beat up a guy easy, so... Well what I'm sayin' is why don't we both apologize an' move on? You're a great soldier an' we wouldn't be so tough without 'cha. How 'bout it, teammate?" Robin holds out her hand to Soldier. She can't see underneath the helmet, but from the tilt of his head she assumes he's looking at her hand in contemplation. Then he stands straight and tall, almost as if he's about to salute her, but he takes her hand with a firm grip that she returns and clears his throat before speaking.

"You are an excellent part of this team, private. We're glad you made it back in one piece. And... _ahem_... I... take back my words from before. _Ahem_. Keep up the good work, Scout."

Robin smiles and amuses Soldier with a salute that he has no problem returning. It isn't an exact apology, but she'll take it, no problem. She doesn't know why, but she needed to make a truce with Soldier, no matter whose fault it was for the incident before. She barely even remembers it now, the only major parts being the sexism and kicking his manhood into next week. Robin still thinks Soldier shouldn't be allowed to breed. Spy soon returns to them with Engineer and the mercenaries all share a small celebration for the return of their almost lost teammates. Robin enjoys the small celebration to the fullest before everyone retires for the night in happier thoughts. She cannot sleep immediately, though. Instead Robin lies on her bed only staring up at the wooden ceiling above her. She's worried about what tomorrow may bring and is surprised nothing happened tonight. Surely they couldn't find Jack's body by now... Would they come for her later in the night? Early in the morning? When her guard is down and she least expects it? She knows they **will** come for her and already her heart is racing at the thought. Robin takes a breath to calm down. This was her decision after all; to bring focus to her so Lucien and Jack can get far away as quickly as possible. She doesn't have even the slightest idea of where they could be going, so even if they do make her crack she has no new information to give them. Everything will be okay.

Surprisingly everything is okay and so far normal. Well, almost normal. Instead of their usual home mission in Teufort, today's mission is taking place in Badwater Basin and the payload hasn't stopped yet. Robin's lips are smiling wide during the entire battle, happy that Soldier accepted her battle plan. To put it simply they are to fight off the enemy team and leave the cart exclusively to her. So far the plan is running **so smoothly** that Robin couldn't be any more proud of herself. Checkpoint A is captured, then Checkpoint B. Soon enough they claim Checkpoint C as well and Robin shows a wide grin as she nears the final checkpoint, a point she has dubbed Checkpoint Death. The final point is always her favorite because of that **pure adrenaline** of running away as soon as the bomb is pushed over the edge and down the hole. The first time she had accidentally slipped down with the bomb. Never again.

The bomb inches closer and closer to the pitfall. Robin's heart beats faster as the bomb is practically near the edge. Slowly, savoring the moment, she pushes the cart over the edge. The **millisecond** she feels the bomb beginning to fall on its own she pivots and sprints away. Seconds later the bomb explodes loudly, but the force of the explosion barely even scrapes Robin this time. She skids to a stop and looks back at the fiery smoke coming up from the pit and laughs happily. Freakin' **yes**! Oh, that bomb will never explode on her again. Robin is so suddenly pumped that she could run marathons for a week, maybe more. She doesn't even notice she's jogging and hopping in place until Spy points it out to her.

"Oh, hey, Spy. Heh, I can't help it, I always get so freakin' pumped runnin' away from the bomb. Makes me feel like I'm in a movie," she explains with a happy grin, her feet calm but twitching. Spy chuckles at her.

"Oui, I see zhat, but we must move now," he tells her.

"Why, what's the rush?" she asks him curiously, the twitching almost dying down.

"Do you not find it strange zhat our battle was here instead of Teufort?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose, but I kind 'a figured it was just a random schedule change."

"Zhings like zhis do not happen randomly, Scout. We have **never** battled outside of Teufort zhe next day since Freak Fortress began."

All excitement dies and Robin begins to feel nervous, easily picking up on Spy's tension and all she wants to do is run. She and Spy begin to walk away, but he suddenly collapses to the ground. Robin cries out for him and kneels at his side, a sudden dizziness beginning to take over her mind. Spy struggles to turn his eyes up at her and whispers, "Zhe smoke... Run away from zhe smoke, Scout...!" Robin is now conscious of the smoke they have been breathing in since the bomb exploded; today's mission is a trap. Quickly she grabs Spy's arm and tries to pull him up while holding her breath, but the contents from the smoke are already in her lungs and being absorbed into her blood stream. Almost as quickly as her teammate, she collapses to the ground and her world becomes dark. She remains in the dark for hours, alone and afraid. Her teammates are not with her, nor are Spy, Lucien, or even Jack. Could she be in **that** darkness with Billy and the others? ... No, it doesn't feel like that... Robin is alive and she is breathing, but she can't open her eyes.

_Focus... Come on... Come on... Open!_

Robin's wish is granted as she slowly opens her eyes, only to close them again upon seeing a bright light. She waits a moment before trying again, opening slowly, waits, then continues until her eyes can handle the strain of the bright lights above her. She tries to sit up, but feels herself pinned. Startled, she twists her head left and right, quickly assessing that she is in a laboratory-like room, almost similar to the medical bay. Robin is strapped lightly to a table, her arms trapped at her sides as if the table was hugging her to death. She looks around again and finds Spy on a table at her right in the same predicament.

"S-Spy... Spy, wake up...!" she whispers loudly to him. When he doesn't stir immediately she continues calling to him until he moves. His eyelids twitch before they open, taking their sweet time to get used to the sudden bright lights above.

"Scout...? Ugh... _Merde, ces lumières_... Where are we...?" he asks as he begins to survey his surroundings.

"I don't know... I just woke up... Are you alright...?"

"Mm... Oui... Are you...?"

"Yeah... I think so..."

"Good morning, my little traitors," came a woman's voice. Their eyes focus ahead to the woman Robin recognizes as the Administrator, the Announcer; the one in charge of **everything**. She had only seen her once before and was unsure of her back then, but now she's afraid. Spy shows no emotion.

"Any particular reason we have been taken hostage, _mademoiselle_?" Spy asks her, disgust being emphasized on the last word. The Administrator only smiles deviously and takes a moment to smoke.

"You have both betrayed your team and this war, especially **you**," she answers, her eyes landing directly on Robin as she walks to the Scout's left side. "Mostly you. I should have known better than to allow you into this war and **fraternize** with such monsters."

"They are **not** monsters, ya ugly bitch!" Robin yells at her, then cries in pain as the woman burns a beauty mark on her left arm.

"Such an ugly accent on a "lady"..." she hums to herself.

"Do not touch her! I am zhe one who set zhem free!" Spy hisses at her. The old woman pulls the cigarette away and walks to Spy's side. Robin watches them through teary eyes.

"Such a shame that you did. If you didn't get involved, your little Scout could be spared and those **freaks** would die just as planned," the Administrator explains with a frown. "It was almost perfect..."

"You can only blame yourself for sparing my predecessor of zhose chips. For zhe administrator of an important war, you are very foolish," Spy tells her. She frowns upon him.

"Both of you know too much now, and neither of you can leave without **severe** punishment." Robin feels beads of sweat on her forehead. She has a feeling their definitions of "severe punishment" are completely different, and she and Spy are a long way from the nearest respawn machine. She still has no idea where they could be.

"**Do not lay a hand on her**. Scout has done nozhing wrong!"

"If I were to hold your former at gunpoint while he was weak, she would cry and beg for his life. That is **not** the behavior of a **mercenary**."

"Zhen let her **go home**."

"You know I can't do that. I already know what I'm going to do with her and as for **you**... Well, go ahead and let yourselves out of the restraints." The Administrator eyes Spy expectantly and Robin watches curiously. He doesn't move at first, only staring at the woman in hate, then he reaches into his pocket for his trusty balisong and cuts the single restraint. He sits up and watches her again before moving to Robin's side and releasing her from the table's hug. The first thing Robin does is sit up and gently rub her new beauty mark with the tips of her fingers, the small burn still lightly smoldering. God_damn_, that really hurt—

A gunshot interrupts Robin's thoughts. Quickly she looks up at Spy, then they both focus on his chest as blood hurriedly stains through his suit. She cries out for him as he falls and is immediately at his side on the floor, holding him up as best as her weak arm can by his shoulders. The fear of the serious situation completely settles in. Back at their base, back at the battlefield they could handle multiple wounds and still go on. They're far away from that now, back in reality where one single gunshot could be dangerously fatal.

"S-Spy! No, no, no, no, hold on, Spy, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, you hear me?!" Robin cries while using her free hand to try and apply pressure to the wound. The stuttering of her title is all he can manage before coughing up blood, then mysterious men in hats and coats form around them. Robin stays as close to her teammate as she can and becomes distracted as Spy shoves his closed knife into her hand. "Stay alive..." he tells her. Robin holds onto the balisong tightly, then she is grabbed and dragged away. She struggles as hard as she can, screaming at them to let her go and calls out for her teammate now fallen on the floor. One large hand is clamped tightly around her own, denying her use of the balisong. The doors close on her last image of Spy, then all becomes darkness once again.


	7. Part 7

Everything is dark. Everything is cold. It's frightening, but at the same time... soothing. Beautiful, even. Comforting... Why? Familiar voices enter her ears. She concentrates on the accents, one French and one Australian. Spy? Sniper? She must be back in Teufort, surrounded by her wonderful teammates. As soon as she wakes up they're going to have another small celebration with amazing food, funny stories; the works. She opens her eyes, slowly, and is confronted with a starry, cloudless night sky. It's... so beautiful... Is she dreaming or has her eye sight gotten so much better? She hears the familiar voices again.

"Spy...? Snipes...?" she calls out softly to them. The air becomes a worrisome silence. She sits herself up and takes notice of the desert ground under her. She's outside? Why are they outside?

"Sorry, love. We're not yer teammates," says the Australian voice. That's not Sniper...? She looks up from the ground and at the two men kneeling in front of her. These men are definitely not her teammates, but her eyes widen in the realization of who they really are.

"Jack? Lucien? Where—... What's wrong? Why do you guys look like that...?" she asks softly. Their faces hold the expression of sadness, maybe depression. Neither of them say a word and only look at each other, then Lucien scoots closer until he is sitting next to her, a note in his hand.

"I am sorry, Scout..." he says and hands her the note. She only looks at it, almost afraid to read its contents, but gathers the courage to take it from the Frenchman's hand. She reads it slowly, taking her time with each word.

My dear runaways, I have brought you a new friend,  
though I am sure you all have already been acquainted before.  
Congratulations, you all have gotten your wish to end my favorite  
event and as punishment you must all fend for yourselves while  
taking especially good care of the newest freak. She is just like  
you in strength and speed, but must never see the sun again due  
to her new sensitive features. Any kind of heat source is now her  
worst enemy. I am sure you can imagine what the sun will do.

My dear little ex-mercenary, you have associated with these  
freaks so much that I have given you the greatest gift of all:  
to become one of them. Now your relationship is no longer  
forbidden and you will be replaced. In no time at all your  
team will soon forget you ever existed. Enjoy your new eternal  
life, — .

The note is crumpled and tossed away as soon as she has finished reading. She curls up in a tight ball and fights back the sobs beginning to rack her body, her entire being refusing the last two words of the note, her new title. Spy is dead. She had been taken for experiments. She is no longer a Scout. She is a **freak**.

The next day she watches over her old team battle for a single control point in Sawmill. Luckily for her the dark clouds have completely obscured the sun and the rain keeps her body down at a cold temperature. Earlier she had seen herself in the reflection of a discarded saw blade and never looks herself in the eyes again the moment she saw her sky blues have turned dark gray. She reaches up to her hair, the locks once brown has become colorlessly gray. Then she moves her hand to her left shoulder, the sleeve ripped off and easily revealing her cigarette burn, the pinkness standing out against her now pale skin as if she hasn't seen the sun in years. Her hand moves down lower to the crease of her arm and her finger gently runs up and down a new vertical scar. She can't remember where it came from. Among her team she sees a boy her age and another man in a mask and suit, hers and Spy's replacements. The new Scout is too loud and a baby from what she can see, afraid to go near the moving saw blades as if respawn didn't exist while the new Spy runs whenever he sees the enemy Pyro. Soldier screams at both of them, and though her eyes are glassy and in near tears, she can't help a small smile as the American tells the new recruits they will never be as good as their predecessors. Footsteps are heard behind her and she looks back as Lucien approaches her, Jack not too far behind.

"It is time to go. Are you ready, Night Walker?" he asks, emphasizing the name slightly as he says it for the first time. The balisong she had been playing with in her left hand is flipped closed and tucked into her pocket.

"Yeah, but please call me Robin," she tells him, introducing herself for the first time. Lucien only gives a small smile, then the trio of freaks walk away to safety before the sun can peek out. Freak Fortress is finally over.

* * *

**Credits**

Robin McCarthy/Night Walker belongs to Jay1393 (The Freakin' Scout's A Spy!)  
Freak Fortress 2, based on VS Saxton Hale Mode, belongs to RainBolt Dash and FlaminSarge, edit by RavensBro  
Gentlespy belongs to Swaitis  
Christian Brutal Sniper belongs to KelThuzadMadness  
Ass Pancakes belongs to TheInvertedShadow  
Painis Cupcake belongs to RubberFruit  
Vagineer belongs to J16FOX  
RED and BLU belong to TF Industries  
TF Industries belongs to Team Fortress 2  
Team Fortress 2 belongs to VALVe  
VALVe belongs to Gabe Newell  
Everyone belongs to Gaben

Names given to the "freaks" are of course unofficial an' were made up on the spot.

Special thanks to:

Lucky  
Jaüri  
Nevermore  
FooSKA  
Boo  
Waka  
Horo  
Austin  
Shep

Couldn't have continued the little fic without you guys supportin' me.

Shoutouts

Zachbot20: Thanks for all the reviews, pally. 'S been a fun week.  
Smuoers: Only two parts in an' I creeped ya out. Never done that before; achievement reached.  
Lucky Nekokins: 'M sorry again about Weaselcake. I bet everyone would've loved ta see 'im too, but thanks for stickin' with us anyway.  
ms. neko chan: Hope ya enjoyed followin' this short li'l fic.

Thanks again to everyone who took time out 'a their lives to read this fic.  
My friends, my reviewers, my followers, all the anonymous people lurkin'  
in the shadows waitin' ta strike when the time is right; thanks again, you're all  
awesome people. Well then, no one ever loves credits, so here's a few final words:

A link to "Night Walker"'s picture is now listed in my profile under "Random Links of Happiness".

See ya, fellas an' ladies.


	8. PREVIEW UPDATE

Lucien and Jack have managed to escape the horrible Freak Fortress events  
with the help of Robin and the late Spy...

... but how did they become "freaks" in the first place?

* * *

"Oi know Solly already covered it earlier with 'is long, long speech about th' whole team,  
but Oi wanted t' congratulate ya meself.  
Really, Oi think yer th' main reason why we're always winnin'."

"_Ma belle petite fille... Ah, comme tu me manques tellement... Je t'aime aussi, Isabelle..._"

"You guys are too freakin' tense, ya know that?  
Seriously, I'm sure it's just an awesome mission for us.  
When's anythin' gone wrong before?"

"**You are a monster**!"

"I regret everything! I regret everything I've ever done!"

"Looks like we're gon' be here for a while, laddies.  
Whatever happens, we stick together.  
We're still a team."

* * *

**The Lost RED Team**

Now available for your viewing pleasure.


End file.
